


And even though this ain't right, I just can't get enough

by SimplyLeez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (as the kids call it), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Jason Blossom, F/M, Getting Together, Jason lives AU, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Jason doesn't want to run away with Polly, he wants to stay in Riverdale with Cheryl, even though he wants something they cannot have. But Cheryl started something with another redhead, who has a resemblance of Jason, AKA Archie when she thought that Jason was leaving and never coming back. She confesses this to Jason who isn't mad but rather wants in on the action.





	And even though this ain't right, I just can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the Riverdale kink meme: Cheryl and Jason are in love, but it's not something they feel like they can act on. (Despite all the general Blossom family weirdness, there are still a few lines they hesitate to cross.)  
> So they settle for the next best thing: Cheryl goes after Archie Andrews, with Jason's approval/encouragement. In the right light, Archie looks a lot like Jason -- everyone says so. The three of them can be a matched set. And, in addition to approving on principle, Jason's always had a narcissistic streak a mile wide...  
> Could be a canon-based AU where Jason lives, or a full-on Gothic horror/romance AU.
> 
> Found at http://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=47436#cmt47436
> 
> Title from the song 'Last Time' by Trey Songz

Riverdale is a quiet, quirky town. Small in numbers but big in personality. Definitely not paradise but a manageable place to live with the town divided in two and families at each other's throats every other week. The town was somewhat eery but seems so silent especially to Jason. Jason who anticipated running away with the girl of his dreams, except she wasn’t. Jason who wanted out of this town with said girl, they didn’t go. Jason who sorted out how, and why, and when, but didn’t follow through. But why?

Because of Cheryl.

That’s the short answer. The long answer is much more complex, more confusing even to himself. He stayed because he couldn’t bear to leave his twin behind no matter what. When Polly asked him, her face heartbroken, he said that they were just too young and that it was a stupid, impulsive idea that they would both regret. He told the blonde, with on hand around her shoulders and one on her developing baby bump, that it wasn’t right to just run away from their problems, and their families, and the humiliation. They had to face it all, like adults.

She believed him of course. They returned to their normal lives as if they hadn’t just planned on leaving it behind. Polly went back to the Cooper household, she fought tooth and nail beside Betty to not be sent to live with the sisters and she won. It took time but she was welcomed back into the now slightly imperfect family, of course Jason was banned from seeing her.

Jason himself returned to Thornhill, Cheryl cried and hugged him tight when he told her he wasn’t leaving, and he hugged her back, holding each other for longer than appropriate. That night they slept in the same bed, Cheryl’s bed, but Jason was gone before Cheryle awoke in fear of being caught by their parents. There’s still something there between them, unspoken and illicit, but it’s there and not going away no matter how hard they ignore it.

Days turn to weeks and Jason’s escape plan is almost forgotten until Cheryl brings it up again. They’re lying on his bed one day, their pinkie fingers interlinked as they watch one of the thousand vampire movies they own when Cheryl tells him the news. “JJ,” her voice distracts him from the TV so he turns to look at her “I have something to tell you, I’ve done something and I don’t know how you’ll feel about it.” Jason only grew concerned but not too much as Cheryl’s voice was casual and calm, she moved their hands so she was holding his properly.

“Cheryl, what is it?” He asks, straightening his posture slightly to look at her in a serious manner. She doesn’t speak for a while, her red painted lips in a tight smile, he thinks that the colour contrasts her skin in a beautiful way. “When you were busy planning your escapade with Polly,” she practically hisses the girl’s name, Jason finds it adorable that she’s so defensive and jealous, “I kind of hooked up with Archie.” Her eyes leave Jason’s face, instead focusing on the duvet as she feels like she has betrayed him and he has every right to be angry with her.

Cheryl expects him to get mad, maybe shout a little, but he doesn’t. He’s still just sitting their, legs crossed and eyes roaming his twin’s face, “that’s alright.” He says it so calmly but she wants to know how he really feels. She wants to ask ‘are you sure’ or maybe ‘are you jealous’ or perhaps ‘do you wish you were him’, instead she stays silent waiting for his next move.

Jason knows he shouldn’t be mad over something like this, his sister is allowed to go out and date people, and he’s not mad not exactly. There is an unpleasant emotion there, maybe it’s jealousy or greed or possessiveness - he wants her all to himself. That thought gets him. Because he’s always wanted Cheryl, for as long as he could remember. He recalls when they were ten and playing out in the garden, they had kissed each other on the lips for a moment too long to be just a friendly sibling kiss; their mother had come along and scalded them to never do such things again and banished them to their rooms for the night.

But in reality he doesn’t think he would mind sharing Cheryl. Even with Archie. No, especially with Archie. Archie who is now fit as fuck, very honest and innocent, and reminds everyone of Jason. Yeah, he wouldn’t mind sharing Cheryl with Archie, or maybe he wouldn’t mind sharing Archie with Cheryl.

“How far did you go?” He asks almost in a whisper, he anticipates for her to shut him down and refuse to answer him at all. But she looks up at him, her eyes wide accompanied with a smirk. “Not all the way. He was at a party, looking fine as hell, his hair slicked back in a way that reminded me of yours.” Jason’s breath catches and his heart beats twice as fast at this, Cheryl pauses and notices the blush on her brother’s cheeks and continues.

“We’d had a few drinks, not too much that we don’t remember it but enough to loosen us up. I cornered him in a hallway, I complimented him, he complimented me back. I got close to him, real close, he put his hands on my waist and I moved them to my ass. He blushed like a virgin. Nexts things next I had my tongue down his throat for about fifteen minutes, then we went our separate ways.”

“Shit Cheryl,” is all he can manage to say in his flustered state, his face is warm and his hands are slightly sweaty. Cheryl just smiles at him, victorious at how much of a mess she made her brother become just by describing the events. “Are you alright JJ?” She asks, her voice sounding innocent, her smirk anything but, “you’re not jealous are you?” Her big, doe eyes stare at him and she places a hand on his thigh, he attempts to ignore the sensation instead looking back at his twin.

“Um, not exactly,” he responds, her face falls and her hand begins to retreat thinking she’s read the messages wrong but Jason puts his hand atop of hers on his leg. “Well, yes and no.” Cheryl cocks her head to the side at that, expecting more of an elaboration, “I am jealous that he kissed you because I want to kiss you, everyday, anywhere without being, you know.” And yeah she knows, she doesn’t want to face the humiliation or ridicule either, the whole town already hates them and their parents don’t need this either.

Jason keeps watching her, her expression brightens slightly now she knows that he is jealous. “But…?” She prompts him into explaining why he isn’t jealous, well not jealous of Archie but of Cheryl. “But I guess I’m not- well, I’m still jealous but not because he kissed you but because, um, you got to kiss him.” Jason inwardly cringed at his inability to form a proper coherent sentence, his sister was the easiest person to talk to and still he found talking about this difficult. “Oh.” It was all she said in response, he could almost hear the cogs in her brain turning, “Oh!” She’d gotten it, she understood now, and Jason felt even more awkward.

He removed his hand from atop Cheryl’s but she didn’t move her’s, she just looked at him. The look was calculating and devious. Jason doesn’t know exactly what she’s thinking, maybe she’s mad that he has a crush on her crush. But she can’t exactly be surprised because she knows he’s bisexual, he told her after their first combined birthday party, he felt like on that day they were especially close, close enough for him to tell her the feelings that were slowly building up inside of him. Maybe it’s unsurprising because, well, Jason is a little (a lot) narcissistic.

“Well, well, JJ.” Cheryl said as if she had a plan already hatched in her mind, and if he knew his twin well enough (which he did) he knew exactly what she was thinking. They, both of them, were going to seduce one Archie Andrews into their lives, into their relationship, and into their bed.


End file.
